Homunculi
by Ikarai
Summary: AU. Lust had just gotten her dream job, working at Syn. But when she meets the legendary and not-supposed-to-exist Homunculus, her life spirals into chaos as she tries to protect her new friend from the alchemists who want his power for their own desires. A task far more difficult then it seems, when there seems to be enemies at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you guys voted and majority was for Homunculi, so here you have it. I will let you know right now that besides this chapter, I have the next one done but don't expect an update right away. Just like A Born Sin, I'm going to try and have the next chapter always already written. But with school and homework, I wont be able to keep any promises of a regularly scheduled update time.**

**But, let's just worry about that when we get there.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.**

_Warmth_

That's what he felt, a sudden burst of warmth all over his body. Oh, how safe it felt, being wrapped in a cocoon of that warm feeling. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, the outside to the inside, or from the inside out. But it was there and he just love the feeling of it so much, relishing in how protected he felt in it.

But just as quickly as it warmed him up, all the way to the core, it was replaced by a freezing coldness. His body felt like it was covered in ice.

Ice, that was a strange word, he knew it, but didn't know how or why he knew it. As he thought, the only thing he could do to try and ignore this unwanted cold feeling, he knew a lot of things. Probably more then most people would. But he didn't know how he knew these things, they were just there with no hint as to how this knowledge got there.

He knew what a memory was, but he couldn't remember anything past the warmth he felt.

He opened his eyes and all he saw at first was darkness. Complete and utter darkness, unable to make out any shapes or light, not even able to make out his own body. But slowly, light began seeping into his sight. Slowly at first, so slowly that it was almost torture, but light was coming and lighting his vision, getting rid of this darkness. And oh, how he wished it would get rid of the cold as well. He was sure his body was a shivering mess.

The light stopped coming, much to his dismay, as it was still dark. But there was enough light for him to see objects, though the color was difficult to make out, especially the darker colors, so he gave up on trying to figure out colors. He would do that when there was more light.

What he saw was strange, yet seemed to belong. There was a large desk, towering over him, which he realized that seemed so tall most likely because he was laying down. The desk was covered with papers, research notes, something he knew but was aware he shouldn't know when he never saw what the papers had on them. The desk also had chemicals, all different kinds, all different ingredients.

There was a bookshelf to his right, it was holding more books then the bookshelf could even fit. there were books stacked at the bottom in front of the shelf even just so they would be near the bookshelf. There were even books strewn around the room. Some open even though the covers were facing up, some were closed. Though it seemed it didn't matter where they were as they were on the floor, chairs, desks, everywhere.

As he looked around to get more familiar with his surroundings, he noticed just how _wrong_ this whole place seemed. It reeked of death, and felt just cold seemed to grow when he looked around, trying to find a window or door, but there were no entrances or exits. That just brought on questions of how he could have gotten in here, how anyone could have gotten in here when there were no ways to enter or exit.

But his gaze went to a sudden halt as he looked as the lump that was a few feet away from him, lying unmoving on the cold hard floor. He looked over the figure, noting down it's characteristics, and saw it was a human, a middle aged male with golden hair and eyes, he was dressed in what he thought was nice clothes.

He was about to walk to him to get a better look but when he was about to move, he noticed the puddle that surrounded the man. Focusing harder to see it better, he felt his throat tighten at the sight of it.

_Blood_

_S_o much more blood then the man should have let escape his body. He knew the blood belonged to the man lying in front of him because when he looked at him he saw how the man was missing his legs.

He bite back a scream as his mind recognised the smell of blood and it seemed to swallow his senses. He felt bile rise in his throat and had to swallow it back down. This wasn't right, the man shouldn't have been dead. What the hell was he doing down here to lose those limbs? He knew no one cut them off and the man wasn't murdered. But what happened?

He tried to stand up and pushed himself up when he noticed something else that was just wrong.

Finally, for the first time since he woke up, he took a look at himself. He could make out the green skin, the four arms he had, the two pairs legs, and the tail. Crawling, because he didn't know what else to call his walking, to a broken off piece of a mirror on the ground he gave himself a complete look over.

He had two eyes, thankfully, but they were bulging and on either side of his head. Amethyst colored with the vertical pupils of a demon and a vertical mouth. His body wasn't even human! It was a parasitic lizard-like, _monster!_

No, not a monster.

A Homunculus.

He didn't know how or why he knew that word, but he knew deep inside that it was what he was. It was the only thing that seemed right in this horrid place. But he did know why he knew all of this, because he was a homunculus, because of the Gate and Truth.

That was why the man was dead, he noted, Human Transmutation. And when he looked back to where he woke up at, sure enough there was a transmutation circle. The man was attempting to do the forbidden, and cross into God's domain. He was the result of that taboo.

He was a Homunculus.

He was the only Homunculus, he knew. But he was a homunculus nonetheless, not a monster.

But was there really a difference between the two? He looked like a monster, and if humans saw him, that was what they would think he was, not a homunculus, but a monster. That was how humans acted, they often let their fear and other emotions halt their thinking and make them assume things before thinking things through fully.

They always made mistakes, always. Just like this, his creation was a mistake because this human didn't think all the way through the consequences of playing God.

He didn't know if he was feeling anger or sorrow, and whom these emotions were directed at. But he could deal with that for now.

There was a flash of blue light and he turned around as an entrance was made in the wall and a woman walked in. She was the same age as the man, wearing a dress and had her hair up, the way she held herself showed that she had strong confidence in her own importance.

That woman had used alchemy, she was an alchemist, same as the man who made him.

She walked over to the man, tapped his side with her foot and made a click of distaste before walking to the homunculus. He looked up at her, feeling fear as she gazed at him with her cold, dark eyes, watching him, analysing him, debating whether to kill him off right now or keep him to amuse her.

He wasn't sure which she picked, when she picked up a jar and grabbed him by the tip of the tail, dropping him in the jar, and he really didn't know which he should be hoping for. He didn't know which would be better and he had a dreadful feeling that it wasn't the option that would let him live.

"Hello, Homunculus," She greeted, her tone was gentle and welcoming, but he knew that it was just fake because her eyes showed how much she was disgusted with by his appearance.

He just leaned against the jar, trying to get as much distance as he could between him and her. He didn't know her, but she scared him, he knew that whatever she was, she wasn't good at all.

perhaps he had a strong sixth sense.

She just smiled that fake smile of hers, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions," She said and it was true, he did have a lot of questions, but he didn't want her answering them because he didn't know if he was able to trust her or not, "And we will answer them to the best of our ability," She said.

He noted how she said _'we'_ meaning she wasn't alone. That wasn't good, if there were more people with her, _like _her, he didn't know what to expect at all. He already knew she was bad, and whoever she had with her, were probably bad as well.

"Homunculus," She said to get his attention as though he had lost interest in her, "You and I, we are going to be doing _great _things together for a _long _time, that will be remembered for an even _longer_ time," She said and she gave a smirk that set off the alarms in his mind that weren't already going off that it wasn't good.

"You can call me Dante," The Alchemist said, walking out of the room.

Dante, he knew that for whatever she had planned, whatever happened, he was going to remember her, remember her voice, her name, her tone, her face, remember everything he can to recognise her by.

She was a human, he was a homunculus, he was going to live longer then her by right of nature. But if only she followed what nature had planned, but neither did. He shouldn't even exist, he went against everything, and she, she avoided every law of nature. She avoided death, putting her soul in a new, fresh body each time she needed a new one. Never letting the Homunculus an inch of freedom outside of his jar.

She also never answered his questions when it came to what she was planning, and her reasons for needing him, she would always just ignore the question and him as though he wasn't even there. She also never called him by anything but Homunculus.

Maybe for him, Homunculus wasn't just a species but also a label. But, he wished to be called something then that unnatural name. He wanted his own name, his own identity.

But, he had nothing of his own, his life wasn't even his own anymore.

But he would try to deal with it and live on, because, what choice did he have now? Dante wouldn't even give him the freedom to die. The only option he had was to deal with it and live, if he displeased his 'master' she would hurt him, something he learned quickly how much he hated it. He just hated pain, and thus hated being hurt.

He didn't even know how long it had been since he was created, after a while time just seemed to disappear, he tried to keep track of time, but he couldn't even tell whenever a new day started. Partly because of he found his body didn't need to sleep as often as a humans and he could go long periods of time without sleep, though his body was becoming more and more exhausted as time went by.

Another was he wasn't even ever able to see the sun, honestly he didn't even remember what the sun, or sky looked like.

Dantes workers would die and she would get new ones, the new ones would always look at him as though he were some insect and laugh, as though he was a freak. He hated that, he hated the feeling of them looking down on him while he was trapped in the accursed jar. He hated the way they looked as though they were superior.

But the one thing he hated the most was that he would never get what he really wanted. The one thing he really craved for was freedom. He would gladly give up his existence just for a minute of freedom, to be able to see the outside world, to be able to escape his jar. Because, it was the honest truth, death was better then his life.

But he was never going to get it.

His whole existence was a taboo, something that Dante never ceased to remind him.

_"You're an abomination of nature, you go against every principal of nature. You are an unholy creation of a failed Human Transmutation. You are the result of someone committing a taboo against God. You were created because someone tried to play God. The other humans will laugh at you or try to kill you, your safer here then out there,"_ It was the same old tune she would always sing. Accuse him of being a monster then soothe the wounds by telling him how much better he would be treated with her then out in the world.

He would rather take his chances out there then in here.

She would try and get him with sweet, honey soaked words, saying that he is a _blessing _because he's so _unique. _He is a _one of a kind, _and is _special. _He is _superior_ to human beings.

He didn't buy any of them, he wasn't a blessing, nor was he superior. But he was unique, something he loathed so much. He hated being the only one of his kind, how he wished for another to be there, to at least be company and a friend.

But he should accept it. His punishment for being created was this for the rest of his life. To be nameless, and friendless, to be this pathetic being longing for freedom but never getting it.

**What did you guys think? Was it dull, was it lacking anything?**

**I'm always up for some constructive criticism.**

**But, don't be shy, leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, I was actually quite surprised by how the last chapter got very few reviews considering that it got several votes.**

**Oh well, doesn't mean that people didn't read it, right?**

**Anyways, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Lust, Envy, Dante or any of the characters. **

**If I did then Dante and Father would meet and have a non-physical/alchemical(That is a word right?) battle to see who's the evilist, most mastermindish, god-complexed, Discarded-by-Hohenheim Villian in Fullmetal Alchemist while looking like complete idiots.**

***Present Day-ish***

It had been early in the morning about a few weeks ago where Lust had applied to work at Syn Industries, incorporation, Company, really Syn filled all of those titles.

Working at Syn had been Lusts dream since she was twelve years old. She'd spent her entire time at school working hard to get good grades and get into a good college, she did that and began studying what she would need to get a job in the fashion branch of Syn.

After graduating from college, Lust started getting jobs at small time fashion business, working her way into good standards until finally, three years later, she applied to Syn.

It had been the most agonizing three weeks of her life. But when she checked her mail one morning, she found a letter with the words 'Syn Industires' on it. Her heart racing in anticipation, she opened it and read what it said, scared of finding a rejection letter.

But shocked at what it said.

_Dear Lust Sinclair,_

_We have read your application to work at Syn Industries and have contacted your former employers. We were delighted to find that you fit ever criteria we were looking for._

_With that said, we would like you to call in and make an appointment for an interview before we can make a final decision on if you will be an employee or not._

_Thank you,_

_Juliet Douglas_

She wasn't sure who Juliet Douglas was, but she didn't really care. Overjoyed with the fact that she was able to get an interview, meaning she was half way there to getting her dream job, she practically started dancing.

Syn was the greatest company in the world and would require explanation to those who didn't know much about the industries of the world.

Syn was the largest international company in the world. It did everything; music and entertainment, fashion, and even Automail manufacturing! It was the most famous, most powerful corporation, having branches from Amestris, Xing, Creta, Aerugo, to even Drachma.

The one here in Dublith was one of Syn's fashion branches, the branch Lust wanted so desperately to work in. But they had other branches scattered around Amestris. Rush Valley was home to one of Syns most popular Automail branch, no surprise when Rush Valley had the most automail shops and Syn provided a lot of the material and parts the shops needed.

Syn had been around for around a hundred years! Starting out as small line of shops that gradually gained popularity and became bigger until it was what it was today. It was a marvelous show of strength and talent from it's owners.

When one was given a chance that they could possible, even the slightest chance, work at Syn, only an idiot would pass the chance up.

Lust was not an idiot, so she was not passing up this wonderous chance.

She went to her phone and dialed the number the letter supplied and waited for a few moments, nervousness building up.

"Hello, Syn Industries, how may I help you?" a woman spoke on the other end.

Lust swallowed a bit, "Hi, I'm Lust Sinclair, and I was told to call to make an interview appointment?" She said and mentally slapped herself for making it into a question. She couldn't appear nervous.

"Ah, Lust, hello," the woman greeted and there was a shuffling sound as though she were going through papers, "I'm Juilet Douglas, it's great timing that you called right now," she said.

Lust wanted to ask why but held her tongue.

"One of our appointments today canceled, so if you want, you can come in right now for an interview," She offered.

Lust smiled, "That would be good, what time do you need me there by?" She asked.

Juliet clicked her tongue over the phone, "How about twenty minutes?" She asked and then, "Yes, twenty minutes seems good. Goodbye Miss Lust," She said, hanging up the phone.

With twenty minutes till her interview, Lust wasted no time showering, brushing her teeth, making sure her hair was right and her clothes were good. In short, she was making sure she looked perfect for Syn. She didn't want to disappoint them by not looking her best, she didn't want to disappoint herself by not looking her best.

But essentially, time flew by and before she knew it, she was in front of the building that for the first time looked positively intimidating.

She took a deep breath and entered, walking past some people, a lot looking depressed, she made her way to the front desk where a woman with brown hair was working at.

"Excuse me, but I have an interview," Lust said and the woman glanced at her.

"Lust Sinclair?" She asked and Lust recognized the voice as Juliets.

Nodding her head, Lust attempted to keep cool, which seemed to be working, "Yes."

"Follow me then," Juliet said, standing up and heading down one of the halls, Lust followed behind her, watching everything they walked past until they made it to a large conference room and Juliet left.

"Hello," An elderly yet strong voice said and Lust found herself looking at the CEO of Syn, Dante Alighieri.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "Hello, Miss Dante," she greeted.

Dante gave her a light smile, "Take a seat, dear, and let's learn more about you, hm?" she offered and Lust did as she was told. "Alright, so, Lust correct? It says here you graduated from a fashion school in Xing, how was that?"

"Well, it was quite interesting, because there clothes style and fashion is a lot different from Amestris, but it was a good experience," Lust answered honestly, "I learned a lot of different things there that could be used in Amestris as well."

Dante nodded, "Yes, yes, I already know that you can learn it, and I already have designers working on Xing styled clothes," She said looking at Lusts job application.

She felt her cheeks heat up a little at that, she was losing Dante's interest, she knew that.

"So, what kind of position would you like here?" Dante asked, not even looking at her.

Lust swallowed a little, "Well any position, as long as it isn't custodians or mailroom or something like that," She said and Dante laughed a little.

"I would never send someone like you into the mail room, that's for people with no possibility of being good," Dante explained, then leaned forward, "What's your thoughts on Alchemy?"

She had been startled by this question, Alchemy was banned in Amestris because it was to dangerous, and they even had a story about a Homunculus, an artificial human, that snatched and ate people who tried Alchemy.

apparently it started when a man from the dead civilization Xerxes tried Alchemy and was stolen by the Homunculus. Alchemy had then become a taboo and there weren't any people who tried it because the fear of the homunculus drove people away.

Lust didn't know what to say but tried anyways, "Well, I don't believe in the tale that a Homunculus kidnaps people who attempt Alchemy, but I won't try it myself. It's a taboo, and even if it wasn't, I don't think I would be able to perform it anyways."

Dante nodded, she seemed pleased with that answer.

"Well, Lust, I would like to see you again on monday," She said as she stood up, "Be here at eight sharp and you can be given a tour and explanation of what is going to be expected as my assistant."

Lust couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was hired, and was Dante Alighieri, the CEO's assistant? This had just been deemed as a wonderful day, one of her best days ever.

**And what did you guys think? I know Lust was out of character, I don't know why but I find it hard to keep her in character, besides this is my first serious piece that I've written that starred her so I'm not used to using her so I'm going to be a little shaky when trying to keep her in character.**

**But don't expect her to be 100 percent in character, or else she'd be a villian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for Homunculi. I hope you guys all enjoy it. **

**I apologize if Lust is out of character, I try my hardest to keep them in character the best I can in these kinds of fanfictions but as most of you know, it's not always easy.**

**But enough about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters**

It had only been a month into her job and Lust was starting to grow a little anxious around Dante.

She had always thought the CEO to be a regular person, but Dante just seemed to have been hiding something, something bad.

Lust supposed it was because ever since she started working, her co-workers seemed to have been very cautious around her, careful of what they say or suggest. It didn't take a genius to figure out there was something they didn't want her to know, maybe because she's a new worker, sure.

But hiding it for weeks, let alone a month? That brought on the alarms in her head.

Whenever she might be coming to close to learning what their hiding from her, Dante would send her on some errands, or give her tasks and then praise her on a job well done, and Lust would forget all about it for a little bit while she basked in the joy of being praised by probably the most powerful woman in the world.

But then the suspicion would come back and the cycle would continue.

Lust knew she might be a little too curious about this, after all what could it be hiding? Every theory that came to her mind was more insane then the last, making her seem more and more like a paranoid idiot to herself.

She had just decided to just let it be, not to ask any questions, not to pry and find out what was going on-it could cost her her job and she didn't want to lose the job she had just gotten so recently. But when she was heading towards Dantes office, something made her stop.

There were voices inside of the office, Lust recognised Dantes but didn't recognise the other.

It sounded small and squeaky and she was sure she would remember someone with that kind of voice, but what really got her attention was the time, Dante refused to have any meetings with anyone before ten in the morning, it didn't matter who it was, it could be the Führer and she still wouldn't allow any meetings before ten.

It was nine right now, so she wouldn't be in any meetings, she would be refusing any requested meetings for right now.

So who was she talking too? Who would be able to bypass that iron law?

"Look, just give it up already," The squeaky, (Male?) voice said with a depressed sigh, "There isn't any way you're going to be able to get another stone so soon after you got your last one."

The next speaker was Dante, she was sure of it, "I am not in the business of being given orders by an insect," she said, her voice laced with contempt, "If I say I'm going to get a stone, then I'll get a stone."

A stone? What where they talking about? Lust didn't know what kind of stone they could be talking about, was it some kind of stone they would put on clothes? That didn't seem right but it was the only thing she could come up with. Whatever it was, it must be really important, that much was clear.

"It's been less than three years, you want to risk suspicion and being killed? Go ahead, I'm hoping for that," The person said, "But you're being an idiot thinking you can get one so soon and in the same nation even!"

"Look, creature! I don't care what you say, I need a new stone and I will find one, no one asked you for your opinion so I'll warn you to keep it to yourself," Dante ordered coldly.

A creature, why would she call whoever she was talking to a creature? It was rude, and Dante was never that openly rude to someone in their face. Maybe it was someone she was very familiar with? It sounded like the two knew each other very well.

Lust continued to try and work out what was going on in her head as she sat at her desk, unable to hear anymore of their conversation. A few minutes had passed before Dante came out of her office, looking as cool and composed as ever, as though nothing had happened, and that she had never been sounding so angry a few minutes ago.

"Oh, you're here," She said and gestured for Lust to enter her office, "Come I need to speak with you," Dante ordered calmly.

Maybe she was going to introduce her to Mr. Creature, or whoever it was she was talking too. Lust had come to assume that he must be someone from the business world that worked with Dante.

But upon entering the office, Lust found it was only her and Dante.

It wasn't possible, there was no other exits but only the two of them were in there. Where did the person she was speaking with go to?

Lust soon found she voiced that question out loud when she saw Dante's slightly surprised expression which quickly went to the cold mask.

"I wasn't speaking with anyone," Dante told her and pointed to a chair, "Sit."

Lust did as told obediently, her confusion and suspicion growing along with fright as to what happened to him, because she wasn't crazy and hadn't been hearing voices.

After all, she hadn't been working here that long for insanity to kick in yet.

Her boss examined her head to too as she rested her chin on interlocked hands, Lust had to try not to squirm while under Dante's intense watch.

After what felt like forever, Dante finally spoke, "You are quite beautiful, Lust," She told her and Lust didn't know how to respond, she had been told she was beautiful before, but the way Dante said it was as though she was just a beautiful object and not a person.

"I'm surprised that you stayed here so long, what with everyone keeping things from you," Dante said as she stood up and walked behind Lust, putting a hand on her shoulder, "What are your thoughts on that?"

Lust took a small deep breath, "Well, the more you keep it from me, the more curious I get, I suppose," She said.

There was a nod, "Well, we will be telling you everything real soon," Dante told her and started walking to the door, "Wait here please, I will be back shortly," And with that, Dante left.

When Dante left, a mocking voice broke through the silence in the room.

"You are quite beautiful, Lust," It was filled with contempt as it mimicked Dante's voice sounding very similar to her but in a more high pitched tone that it was obvious they were making fun of Dante. The voice was also a little muffled, as though something was in the way.

Lust looked around, wondering if she was actually going mad.

"Hello?" She asked.

There was a pause before an annoyed groan, "Oh, yes, I suppose I should say 'Hello' back, shouldn't I?"

The voice was sarcastic and bitter, but she could tell it was male and quickly realized it was the person who had been talking to Dante earlier.

She was able to pinpoint where it was coming from, behind Dante's desk.

Quite hesitant, Lust stood up and walked behind the desk but found nothing.

"Third drawer on the right, your right, moron," The person said in an annoyed tone but she realized that the voice _was _coming from a drawer, the drawer the person, (thing?) directed her to.

Upon opening it, she let out a startled gasp.

The only thing in there was a large jar with a few small holes in the top. But it was what was inside the jar that startled Lust.

It was a small green fetus, or maybe a lizard, a cross between the two maybe, with a tail, a vertical mouth and bulging eyes. All in all, it was quite a sight, a strange being, she had never seen anything like it before.

It glared at her as it sat on the bottom of the jar, but the glare held no contempt or hatred, but a thin mask hiding pain and desperation, a mask that Lust saw through with ease.

"I'm guessing you want to know what I am, right?" It asked as it looked up at her.

Lust nodded weakly, and then looked away, embarrassed by the fact she might have just insulted this creature.

It just stretched it's back a little, and she wondered how cramped it was in that jar, it didn't have a lot of room to move she noted. But then it spoke in the slightly higher pitched voice.

"I'm Homunculus.

**And now we have Envy again.**

**Though as you can tell, he doesn't have his name yet. He's just Homunculus, a title and not a name.**

**Any comments on how Dante was acting?**

**Review and tell me what you guys thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I just want to thank you for all your reviews to this fanfictions so far, and also for being patient for an update. I want to apologize for taking so long to update this but I haven't gotten enough time to write and when I did get to write, somehow my documents got deleted so I had to start over.**

**I'm still angry over whoever deleted them all….when I get my hands on them I'll sick Envy on them. Anyone agree that I should? Anyone?**

**Anyways**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, if I did, Envy and Lust would have ended up together or had some relationship more then brother/sister (Brotherhood) partners in crime relationship.**

**Enjoy! *Throws bag of popcorn at readers***

"Wait, did you say, Homunculus?" Lust asked slowly, staring at the creature in the jar.

It nodded, pride in his eyes, "As far as I know, the only one to be exact," He said.

Lust took a step backwards, this wasn't possible, there was no way this small creature was a homunculus. The immortal beings weren't even supposed to exist, yet here was a creature in front of her, claiming to be it. She tried to deny that it was a homunculus, but it was the only thing that made sense. No, it could be a chimera, but still, Alchemy was forbidden.

But that didn't explain why a homunculus would be here. Homunculi are beings brought into the world by alchemy, and alchemy was a taboo. So how could he be here, the only plausible explanation was that someone broke the taboo. But he was in Dante's office, did she break it?

Lust did not want to think about it.

The creature rolled it's eyes at her, "What? You don't believe me?" He asked.

Nodding her head, she knelt own to be level with the jar, "I'm sorry but, Homunculi are supposed to be dangerous and deadly, creatures that strike fear into the hearts of man kind. You just look...distasteful, but not frightening," She said.

The creature scoffed in annoyance, "Yeah, that bitch has sewed those things into people's minds since I was created. I don't know if any of its true, since this is my weakened form, I was never able to gain all of my strength after coming into this world. Dante never let me."

"Wait, so Dante created you?" Lust asked, knowing that this would confirm the growing dread that she was gaining.

Nodding it's head, it sat back, looking up at her, "Well, not exactly. Some guy made me a few centuries ago, but even though she wasn't the one who did the transmutation herself, I've been able to gather that she played a large part in it. She did arrive to take me only minutes after my creation," He said.

Things were just getting more and more confusing for Lust, "Wait, you said centuries ago, how is that possible? Dante's human, so how did she be there hundreds of years ago?" Lust asked, her mind was telling her this was just a stress induced dream because there was no way this was real. It was to confusing and unnatural.

The creature burst out laughing, "Of course you wouldn't know," He said, his laugh wasn't one out of the hilarity of the situation, it was cold and empty. A laugh someone would give after watching a horror movie countless times and knew something horrible was going to happen to the oblivious character.

Lust wondered if she was the oblivious character in all of this.

"What do you mean?" she pressed.

The creature grinned, "Alchemy has many 'godly' abilities. One of which is pretty good at keeping a person alive for hundreds of years, long after their body is rotten to the core. I don't know the specifics but, she's not immortal, that's for sure. She just keeps cheating her way out of death," He said.

When he said nothing else, Lust picked up the jar, "Tell me more," She demanded.

The creature sighed and looked up at her, a fire in his eyes, "How about a deal? I'll tell you everything I know, you get me out of here." He said.

Lust hesitated, setting him free would be setting free one of Dante's possessions. But now, she wasn't sure if she should believe this creature or not, if what he was saying was true, Dante had committed a serious crime, performing alchemy. And how she stayed alive, Lust didn't understand exactly what the creature meant, but she feared it.

The creature looked down when she remained silent, his voice no longer had the mockery or sarcasm as before but was dull and pained, "Look, I've been trapped here for four hundred years," he began and looked at her, Lusts heart hurt seeing the tortured pain in his face, "I want to be free, I want to know what it's like to be free, to not be trapped in a jar forever. You don't know what it's like, to always be trapped, unable to go anywhere, locked in the dark for days, months on end!" He said.

"I...I..." Lust didn't know what to say and the creature lowered his head again.

"Put me back," He said surprising Lust, his voice was filled with defeat. "She's coming back, put me back and you won't get in trouble.

Lust nodded and bent down, placing him back where he had been, she wanted to say something but he just turned around and laid down, his back to her.

_'I'm sorry... I just...' _Lust thought, staring at the homunculus for a minute before closing the drawer door.

She had enough time to smooth out her clothes and return to her seat as Dante returned, a tray with tea in her hands.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, the kitchen staff was having some difficulty today," She said giving her a smile and handing Lust a cup.

Nodding a thank you, Lust returned her a smile of her own, "It wasn't a bother to me," She said calmly, as though everything that had just happened, her conversation with the homunculus had never happened.

Dante took a sip of her own tea, "Now, I was thinking that it's about time that I start giving you more responsibility," She said calmly as she headed to her desk, "You know what a homunculus is, right?" She asked.

"Of course," Lust said, _I just had a conversation with one, right before you came in here,_ she thought.

Dante smiled pleasantly as she opened up the drawer on her desk and pulled out the jar that had the creature in it.

Lust knew what she had to do now. So feigning surprise and awe, she leaned forward, "What...what is that thing?" She asked.

"Oh this? This is a homunculus," Dante said casually, as though they weren't creatures of a crime that could get you killed.

Lust jerked back, "A-a homunculus, but how? Alchemy is forbidden!" She said.

Laughing, Dante placed the jar down on the desk, "Only for some, my dear. Only for some," She said.

Dante never did seem to acknowledge the glare that the homunculus was sending her, the look of pure hatred.

"Homunculus, this is assistant, Lust Sinclair," She said civilly, as though introducing two friends to each other. Lust knew she had to play along, pretend she just met him, and she wondered if he would too. "Lust, this is the Homunculus, I know, quite small isn't he? Harmless as well," She laughed a little at the 'harmless' and 'small' comment, knowing that the homunculus was seething now.

"It's nice to meet you," Lust said, uncertainty was in her voice now, she wasn't sure what was going on, why Dante was introducing her to the homunculus.

"Pleasure," The homunculus drawled sarcastically.

Dante tapped the lid of the jar warningly, silently telling the homunculus to watch his tone but smiled ever so nicely at Lust. "One of my ancestors met him once upon a time, and he's been in the family for generations," She lied smoothly.

"And was there a reason that you wanted her to meet me? Introducing me to your assistants is a new one, Dante," The creature muttered.

Dante sent a sharp look at him but nodded, "Ah yes, I just thought it would be best to get this introduction out of the way sooner then having you stumble upon each other and scare the living out of poor Lust here," She said, laughing a little to herself.

"Of course we're going to run into each other eventually," The homunculus said but he gave Lust a pointed look and she was reminded by how he said Dante stayed alive for so long.

_'What are you, Dante?' _Lust asked in her head.

Dante laughed and picked the jar back up, "But you should get back to work now, Lust, it was nice introducing you two, but we are going to be having a meeting later and I need you to run through the papers to make sure everything is in order," she said.

Lust nodded and walked to the door, glancing at the homunculus, and catching his pained look, the pleading look in his eyes, and she turned to the door.

_'I'm sorry' _Lust thought.

**What did you guys think? Did I eff up Lust and Envy's characters completely? I don't think I mutilated Dante's personality too much, I mean she's a manipulating bitch in the show, she's a manipulating bitch in here. Simple as that.**

**I don't think that Lust would agree to give up her 'dream job' at a minutes notice so that's why Lust is so relunctant right now to help Envy even though she's having doubts about Dante and her job now. **

**Review and tell me what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter just in time for holiday cheer. Sorry for the delay, life is a bitch.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters**

He seemed so much worse now.

That was what Lust noticed the most, every time she saw him, he seemed so much worse. At first he was just more quiet, didn't give out a smart remark, then he just stopped talking. Now he refused to even get up, Lust could almost feel the depression coming off of him.

She still remembered his request, to set him free. Lust didn't know if she could do that, she was certain she couldn't. She was aware that there was more at risk if she set him free then she originally thought. Whatever Dante was, she was powerful and deadly.

But seeing the creature in such a pitiful state, it was painful to see.

Dante herself had been acting stranger, taking in a deep interest in Lust that didn't go unnoticed.

It was getting creepy, when she was around Dante. All her boss would do, if she wasn't giving her orders, was compliment her on how she looked, or stare. It was starting to freak Lust out.

But Lust was more concerned about the Homunculus then how Dante was acting. The creature seemed more and more lifeless each and every day, and despite everything, she was worried

It felt odd, worrying about the creature. But she worried about him anyways.

She was also scared, scared that the creature might take escaping into his own hands, and take drastic measures.

Lust rubbed her temples as she sat at her desk, the homunculus was invading her mind again. She couldn't get the small creature out of her head and it was getting on her nerves.

She looked back at the paper work that Dante had given her earlier, she had just a few more papers she had to sort through and then she could go on her break. Lust should be able to get through it all in twenty minutes, that would give her enough time to go to the sandwich shop before the place got busy.

"Lust," Dante called from her office, "Could you come in here," She requested.

So much for getting to the shop before it got busy, Lust mused to herself as she got up from the desk.

"Coming," She responded as she walked to the door, hesitating for a second before she walked into the room.

Dante was sitting at her desk, looking through a couple of papers. The homunculus was still in its jar sitting atop of her desk as well. When she saw Lust walk in, she smiled brightly.

"Please, sit down," She said, gesturing to the chair across from her desk.

Lust obediently sat down, and she could have swore she saw the homunculus roll his eyes.

Placing the papers down, Dante leaned forward, "Lust, I was thinking, what would you think about becoming heir to Syn corporation?" she asked.

Lust was silent in shock, after a few minutes she regained her ability to speak, "What, the next CEO of Syn? But, why me?" She asked in disbelief.

Dante leaned back a little, "I'm getting old, Lust, and don't you dare deny it. I'm getting old and Syn needs an heir," She explained, "You seem the best fit. You're a good worker, your loyal to our products, and you have a brain."

Once again, Lust could have swore the homunculus was rolling his eyes at what was being said.

"Well, I don't know what to say," Lust admitted.

Dante stood up, a smile still on her face, "You think about it, I need to go get some papers that will help explain everything to you better then I could," She said, and glanced at the homunculus. Lust didn't miss the cold, warning look she had in her eyes, despite the smile on her face.

Walking past Lust, Dante left the room, closing the doors behind her.

After a minute or two, the homunculus just scoffed, "You are so screwed right now," He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Lust asked.

He rolled his eyes for the third time that day, "You aren't going to be made the next CEO, well your body will but not you."

Lust still didn't quite understand what he was talking about, "You aren't making much sense," She pointed out.

The homunculus sighed, "Alright, you know Dante is over four hundred years old, you remember me telling you that, right?" He asked, and Lust nodded. "Well, if you remember on the news, she was young and then began ageing normally. There was a CEO before her, who was young and aged naturally," He said slowly.

"Wait, you mean she steals bodies?" Lust asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ding, ding, ding. And we have a winner," It said sarcastically. "Yeah, she finds a woman, has to be pretty for her tastes, gets her to work for a while as her assistant or something like that. After a while, when her own body is old, she makes her assistant the heir to the company and after a few weeks or so, she puts her soul in the new CEOs body, her own body, and the soul she kicks out will die. She gets a young body, continues to own this company, and will live longer."

Lust shook her head, "So that's how she has stayed alive for so long? How hasn't anyone grown suspicious?" She demanded.

"Alchemy, it's a 'myth' now, no one suspects someone knows alchemy, and is skilled enough to place a soul in a new body. That's freaking difficult even for an expert alchemist," the homunculus exclaimed, "That's why she needs a philosophers stone to do it."

She knew a little about the stone, but what she knew didn't make much sense, "So, how does she get a stone? From what I hear, it's not simple," She stated.

The homunculus pointed at itself, "Me." He said.

"Excuse me?" Lust asked, for a second time.

The homunculus sighed, "I'm a philosophers stone, at least, my core is. She takes bits of my stone, it'll last for a couple of decades. She'll feed me the souls of the bodies she takes to help replenish the amount she took, and when the one she took is finished, she'll take a new portion off."

Lusts head was spinning now with all this new information, but she understood she was in danger now. Dante was going to kill her.

Almost as if reading her mind, the homunculus stood up and pressed against the jar, "You need to get out of here, Lust. Before it's too late," He said.

Lust hesitated but she was now certain this was the right choice. She grabbed the jar and quickly ran out of the office and to her desk, grabbing her bag.

"What, what are you doing?" The homunculus demanded as she stuffed him into the bag.

"Getting you out too," She said, zipping it shut and hurrying to the stairs. She didn't want to run into Dante on the elevator.

She wondered for a moment just what she might have gotten into.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Those of you who have been wondering what Dante was planning with Lust now know.**

**Send a review and tell me what you guys thought of this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Attention all readers.

I've ran into some troubles on my laptop, the one that has all of my files for my stories on it.

All of my new chapters had been either starter, or half way done when this error arose, and in the middle of finishing the repairs, a more personal problem came up and fixing my computer is put on hold until this new and far more important problem is complete.

I do not know if my files had been deleted or not and until I can get my computer back and running properly, I will not be able to update any time soon.

I have not lost interest in my fanfictions, though I have lost quite a bit of my interest in the show, I will not abandon my fanfictions until they are done.

I should have sent this message out sooner, and for that I apologize for making everyone wait and think that I had abandoned my fanfictions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for long update, been a crazy month for me. Mom went to the hospital, sister got in a fight with parents and moved out, and everything for my fanfictions had been on my other computer which had to be repaired and lost all those files for the fanfictions.**

**But I managed to get this written on my school laptop, so here you guys go. **

**Thank you for waiting and sticking to this while I wasn't updating.**

Lust tried, she really did try to avoid any other employees and seem completely normal, but Dante must have returned to her office and noticed both Lust and the homunculus were gone, because right as she reached bottom floor, the security guards were ready for her.

"They know about Dante, the alchemy and me," the homunculus said through her bag, "They are completely loyal to her, maybe through alchemy maybe through insanity."

She nodded as she backed back towards the stairs. She couldn't fight them on one on one, they were bigger and out-numbered her. One of the guards lunged at her, and she leapt back.

"Down the stairs! Down the stairs!" Her tiny friend ordered and Lust obeyed, running down the stairs towards the basement.

The guards weren't that far behind her as she ran, and trying to speed up to avoid them, Lust tripped, her bag falling down the stairs and the homunculus' jar flew out of it, rolling on the ground.

"Sorry!" Lust said, leaping down the stairs and picking up the jar.

The homunculus rubbed it's head with two arms, probably in a bit of pain from that fall but she could see red electricity around it, tiny as it was, and it shook it's head.

"Never mind me, there is a window, small, yes, but you could crawl through it. Lose these oafs first though, hide!" it ordered.

As it said this, she could see the shadows of the guards come down, and Lust dived behind a pile of boxes.

The group of guards stumbled down the stairs and started spreading out, tossing over crates and shooting behind items to try and find her.

"Don't. Move. An. Inch." The homunculus warned almost silently.

Lust gave an inaudible nod of her head as she waited.

A guard started stalking towards her hiding spot and Lust froze, compelling her entire being not to shoot up and run.

He put a hand at the top of the boxes and was about to look over when one of the guards stopped him.

"I don't think she's down here, let's look back upstairs," He said and started up the stairs, "Bitch probably tried to trick us and went back up the stairs."

The guard that had been right behind Lust nodded and followed behind and went up the stairs.

Lust and the homunculus waited another minute or so before Lust crept out of her hiding place and glanced at the homunculus.

Silently, it tilted it's head to the window and Lust knew what it meant, and put the jar in her purse before climbing out of the window.

Squinting her eyes, she stood up and put a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun and then took The homunculus out.

It squinted its large eyes and let out a breath of awe.

"It's so, it's so beautiful out here," It gasped out in shock and awe and Lust smiled.

"It is isn't it? A lot better than a stuffy office," she asked and the homunculus nodded it's head in agreement.

As Lust quickly walked, thankful for the empty streets, she looked at the jar, "Where too now?" She asked.

The homunculus thought for a moment, "The forest, we can lose them there and then we can figure out when no one can find us," it said and Lust nodded, and started walking in the direction towards the forest, putting the jar in her purse and melting into the crowds that started to get thicker the farther down the streets she got.

She knew that she wasn't out of the fire yet, she was still in danger and it would take a while until Dante gave up looking for her and the homunculus, if she ever gave up looking for them.

But she would do what she could to keep the two of them safe from Dante, no one deserved to be imprisoned like the homunculus had been for years and centuries and she wasn't going to let it be locked up again.

**Hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry that it was short but I'll try and make the next one a little longer.**

**Review and tell me what you thought, the good and the bad.**


End file.
